Talk:Isla Nublar (movie canon)
I think it should be here Film and The Game are one? I've just noticed that the articles of Isla Nublar (movie) and Isla Nublar (The Game) are fused. Lets take a vote on if that is right. The idea that the Game and movie are the same canon is based on a reaction of Mark Darin on the Telltale Forum (Source: http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=28957): Well... Well universal acceptance of cannon is always a tricky thing, but WE certainly consider the events we portrayed as cannon. I mean, what we wrote wan not intended to be some kind of alternate time line or anything. Our intent was to fully integrate our story into the Jurassic Park universe! SO, lets see if I can answer any of those questions. 1. Is the Island the game is featured on the same as the one from the first film? YES! The the island IS Isla Nublar. We studies official and unofficial maps to get a good understanding of the layout of the island and where events in the film took place. Several places featured in the film are also in the game, like the Visitor's center and Nerdy's Clearing. We also used that map to decide where logically the new places in our game might exist. 2. Are the characters, like Dennis Nedry and Gerry Harding, the same as the ones from the movie? They are definitely the same characters. We did make cosmetic changes to Gerry Harding... but we felt it was a bit like recasting a character between movie sequels. Gerry was a minor character in the movie, but he was to be the lead role in our game, so we wanted him to appear a bit younger, but it is still meant to be the same character (but without the mustache). And Nedry... Well he's just dead. 3. Is the Sarah Jess mentions the same Sarah from TLW:JP, or is it a different Sarah? YEP AGAIN! There has always been speculation that Sarah Harding from TLW was Gerry Harding's daughter. The subject was touched on in the books, not never actually confirmed (If I'm remembering correctly). Hope that helps. A vote? I vote that they are separate, I mean, JP4 will not be held back by a game! Edaphosaurus (talk) 14:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't a matter of personal tastes, it is about what the facts say. Since we are devided about this, mybe we should have another article that sums the pros and cons of JP:TG being canon. BastionMonk (talk) 14:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Most people on the wiki know that I agree that JP:TG doesn't live up to the film canon. In my opinion, if JP:TG can be considered canon, why can't Trespasser be considered film canon? Trespasser had involvement with both Spielberg, TLW:JP film team (very little, although) and even had the exact same actor that portrayed Hammond in the films reprise his role, clearly intending it to be a tie-in to the films. JP:TG changed characters looks for the sole purpose of cosmetics, and added many more things to Isla Nublar that weren't originally the same (The Deluxe Edition Brochure, the Field Guide, etc.) John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 01:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :We should have a different article about that. A hardcore Trespasser fan like you should know that Trespasser is hopelessly incompatible with the film canon. I might have been intended as canon, but it isn't. BastionMonk (talk) 20:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's true, but you see my reasoning. In my opinion, there's just too much difference between film and game canon for JP:TG to officially be in the same universe. Harding is completely different, the brochure looks completely different, the park layout has some completely different areas, and there's just way too much random crap mixed in. It can't work properly. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 01:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Let's discuss this at Forum:Canonicity of Jurassic Park: The Game. Fig Tree Can someone add citation? Is it from the game or the film?